Oohnorak
Oohnorak are a breed of the spider-like Rahi Visorak. History Oohnorak, like all the other Visorak, were created by the Makuta Chirox on an island south of Nynrah that was soon renamed Visorak, after the spider-like creatures which had been released on it to test their capabilities. Being subjugated into the Brotherhood of Makuta's armies by Gorast, they were led by Sidorak and Roodaka, as king and viceroy of the Visorak hordes. The hordes invaded a number of islands, mutating native Rahi beasts in the process. These Visorak have been used in many situations by the Brotherhood of Makuta, mainly for their mimicry. It was an Oohnorak that first informed Roodaka that the Toa Metru had returned to Metru Nui. Rahaga Bomonga once saved a night creeper from an Oohnorak by paralyzing the spider creature with his Rhotuka. He then ordered Toa Hordika Whenua to examine the paralyzed spider, despite the Toa's reluctance. Later, a horde of Oohnorak mimicked the voice of Nokama, tricking Toa Hordika Matau into opening the door to an Airship hangar. Later, these Oohnorak were able to trap both Matau and Onewa, but were defeated by Vakama when he caused some debris to fall on the spiders by using his powers. This fight became a larger one with the other Visorak, Toa and Rahaga joining in, in attempt to defend or capture the Visorak's tower respectively. The Visorak were holed up in the tower and fought among themselves, ending the battle. When the Toa Hordika were trying to rescue Turaga Dume, they were trapped on a bridge over a chasm by Keelerak, Vohtarak, and Oohnorak. While the Toa were searching for the dissembled Makoki Stone, Nokama had to force her way through some Oohnorak. Later, when the Toa Hordika and Rahaga were searching for Keetongu, at one point they were followed by a squad of Oohnorak. Later, the Oohnorak participated in the Battle of Metru Nui. After Vakama disbanded the horde, most of the Oohnorak left Metru Nui for good. Later, during the war between the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Brotherhood used some of the remaining Oohnorak to confuse the Dark Hunters. They did this by giving orders in the voices of Zaktan, [[Ancient|''"Ancient"]], and [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]]. Some of these Oohnorak were killed by Thok, who froze the spiders and then shattered them into pieces. During the war for control of the Matoran Universe, nearly all the Oohnorak and other Visorak went to the Isle of Artidax in pursuit of the Heart of the Visorak. Shortly afterward, they were all killed by a volcanic eruption staged by the Order of Mata Nui. When Teridax gained control of the Great Spirit Robot, he recreated the Oohnorak along with the other Visorak, and they commenced service in his armies. After Teridax was killed, they along with the rest of the Visorak Horde became a wild species that emigrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits Oohnorak are not leaders, but followers, and great numbers of them are often used as living rams when mechanical Visorak Battle Rams are unavailable. Like all Visorak, Oohnorak possess natural Rhotuka Launchers that fire Rhotuka with the power to numb a foe, making escape virtually impossible. They have limited telepathic abilities and are skilled mimics, often imitating a trusted voice to lure a foe into a trap. Appearances *Comic 22.5'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Visorak Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Battle Zone'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Visorak (Rahi) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Visorak